


Sweet Admiration

by KisikiNagome



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anime, F/M, Manga, naruto - Freeform, sasuhina - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisikiNagome/pseuds/KisikiNagome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aku hanya ingin melepas perasaan ganjil yang tak sepantasnya kupunya… aku suka Sasuke! Bukankah itu aneh karena biasanya jantungku selalu berdetak cepat jika bersama Naruto >////</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Admiration

Meski dilahirkan dalam salah satu keluarga terkuat di Konoha, kurasa aku tidak sepantasnya dinamai dengan nama yang sama dengan mereka, Hyuga. Aku ini, bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan adikku sendiri yang umurnya lima tahun lebih muda. Menyebalkan dan juga menyesakkan, sudah berulang kali, setiap hari, saat mata ini hendak terpejam di malam yang sunyi, _tidak apa-apa, itu hanya_ sparring _bukan tanding yang sebenarnya, aku tidak mungkin kalah besok!_

Aku tetap terjaga saat orang-orang sudah terbuai oleh mimpinya. Terus menerus memikirkan latihan tarung yang aku lakukan dengan Hanabi dan selalu kalah. Pantas Ayah menjadikannya sebagai penerus keluarga Hyuga, ya, karena dia berbakat, sangat kental kekuatan keluarga kami mengalir dalam darahnya. Ayah sudah tidak memerlukanku lagi karena sudah ada adikku, makanya dia sengaja mengirimku ke Akademi besok.

“Ini hanya latihan…” aku berbisik lirih, perlahan bulir air membasahi pipiku sendiri, “…aku pasti berhasil di Akademi…”

_Kami-sama,_ izinkan aku pergi jauh dan menjadi orang lain, apapun asal jangan “Hyuga.”

.

.

.

.

_._

_[3 Bulan Kemudian]_

“KYAA, SASUKE!! Hajar dia!!!”

“Ya, ya, betul! Sampai mati kalo perlu!”

Para penggemar Sasuke selalu saja rebut tiap kali idola mereka dipanggil oleh guru Iruka untuk melakukan sesuatu. Semua anak perempuan—kecuali aku—tergabung dalam grup penggemar Sasuke yang secara otomatis pula menjadi kelompok pembenci Naruto.

Pertarungan dimulai tepat setelah mereka mengacungkan dua jari saling member salam. Naruto merupakan petarung yang agresif, sejak salaman tadi ia terus maju menyerang lawannya, meski begitu, Sasuke tidak terlalu menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang besar dan perlu ditanggapi. Terlihat dari gerakannya yang gesit menghindari pukulan beruntun dari Naruto. Aku tidak suka gayanya bertarung, diam saja, mengelak seakan-akan lawannya adalah orang bodoh yang akan menyerah karena kelelahan, dasar Sasuke sombong!

Tepat pada saat Naruto akan melemparkan pukulan yang berikutnya, Sasuke mulai melakukan perlawanan. Kakinya gesit berpindah ke belakang tubuh Naruto yang sedikit terhuyung karena mengincar perutnya, melalui punggungnya, Sasuke langsung menendang punggung lawannya hingga terjengkang mencium tanah. Kalah telak.

“Pemenangnya, Sasuke Uchiha,” guru Iruka menutup pertandingan dan meminta keduanya member salam penghormatan. Meskipun Sasuke dinyatakan sebagai pemenang dalam _sparring,_ aku tidak mengakuinya sebagai pemenang. Dia terlalu pengecut dengan menghindari pukulan-pukulan dan baru menyerang dari belakang, seperti tidak serius menghadapi lawan, curang. Menurutku, Naruto tetaplah pemenangnya!

“Selanjutnya, Hinata Hyuga dan Akai Karin. Bersiap.”

Aku maju memasuki arena. Akai bukanlah klan yang terkenal berbeda dengan Hyuga, aku pasti menang! Akan kumulai keberhasilanku dimulai dari latihan ini, lihatlah aku Ayah!

Aku dan Karin telah bersiap dengan kuda-kuda. Sejauh ini yang kutahu tentangnya adalah ia seorang petarung jarak dekat dan pengguna taijutsu handal, ia tidak begitu baik dalam mempelajari jutsu lain maupun melempar peralatan ninja. Aku akan aman selama tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, aku akan memperlambat ia gerakannya dengan shuriken dan ninjutsu. Begitu guru Iruka memberikan aba-aba mulai, aku langsung membuat jarak. Kulemparkan beberpa shuriken ke arah Karin, tapi dengan gesit ia bisa menangkisnya dengan kunai. Ia lalu bergerak cepat menuju ke arahku siap menyerang.

Sudah kuduga ia akan menyerangku dengan kunai ditangan sebagai bentuk perlindungan diri, tapi, tak akan kubiarkan. Dengan cepat, aku langsung berpindah ke belakang punggungnya, kupukul punggung Karin sampai ia terhuyung ke tanah tapi belum jatuh, artinya dia masih bisa bertarung. _Masih kurang._

Karin yang berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya berdiri lagi sambil mengacungkan kunai ke arahku. Persis seperti yang dilakukannya, aku dengan kunai ditangan kanan bergerak maju menyerangnya dan saling dorong hingga ada salah seorang dari kami yang akan jatuh. Semakin lama, posisiku terdesak, sebelah kakiku nyaris menyentuh batas yang telah ditetapkan untuk tidak boleh diinjak. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha mendorong tubuh Karin menjauh dariku, tapi sulit. Tiba-tiba saja, ia merubah pola serangannya dan mengarahkan kunai pada leherku, buru-buru aku menangkis benda itu hingga tanpa kusadari bahwa bukan leher tujuan sebenarnya. Kaki gadis itu telah terangkat setinggi perut dan menendangku hingga berguling keluar dari lingkaran, kalah.

“Pemenangnya, Akai Karin.”

Kalimat itu seketika menghancurkanku. Seorang Hyuga, dikalahkan oleh bukan-siapa-siapa??

“Hmph, ternyata hanya itu kemampuan Hyuga. Payah.”

Karin berhasil menutup pertandingan hari ini dengan garam yang memperperih luka basah di hati. _Payah…_

_._

_._

_._

Kekalahanku, kepayahanku, membuat nama Hyuga tercoreng lebih gelap lagi. Rasanya, aku tidak mau pulang, terlalu memalukan jika orang-orang bertanya apa yang kuperlajari hari ini dan akan kujawab dengan latihan bertarung, kemudian mereka bertanya lagi siapa lawanku dan kujawab dengan anak dari Akai, lalu dipertanyakan lagi siapa menang, lalu aku menjawabnya setengah ragu bahwa orang itulah yang menang. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahku nanti?

Aku ini hanya anak sial yang kebetulan dilahirkan pada klan yang kuat, padahal aku lemah. Seberapa keras pun aku berusaha, rasanya masih belum cukup untuk bergabung dengan Hanabi dan Ayah atau yang lainya karena aku lemah, tidak berbakat. Aku belum cukup mengatakan bahwa aku sangat marah dan kesal dengan semua ini, aku ingin menghilang saja barang sejenak. Semak-semak ditempat latihan didekat pohon sakura rindang, menjadi pilihan terbaik untuk bersembunyi. Suara angin bertiup menutupi samar-samar suara isakanku yang tak terbendung.

“Oi, apa yang kau… lakukan?”

“Sa-Sasuke…”

Kaget aku. Sudah berapa lama orang ini berdiri dibelakangku dan bagaimana bisa ia menyadari ada aku dibalik semak-semak ini? Sadarkah ia aku habis menangis…

“Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kau bisa kemari?”

“Aku sedang latihan, lalu aku dengar ada suara orang menangis, kupikir siapa…”

“O-oh…” aku mengangguk, paham maksudnya.

“Ada apa?”

“Ada apa, kenapa?”

“Kau menangis.”

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada rumbut yang bergoyang dibawah kaki, sangat aneh mendengar Sasuke bertanya tentang orang lain sebenarnya. “I-itu… bukan apa-apa.”

“Apakah karena hari ini?”

“Maksudmu?”

“Kalah. Kau kalah melawan Akai yang bukan dari klan kuat. Benar kan?”

Aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Jawaban pertanyaan itu _sangat_ benar. Entah bagaimana Sasuke bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu. Tapi, itu sudah cukup membuktikan padaku bahwa Uchiha pun tak sudi lagi mengakui Hyuga sebagai klan kuat karena aku.

“Maaf, jika itu menyinggung perasaanmu.”

“Mm…” aku menggeleng pelan. Ahh… sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya juga melanjutkannya disini. Lagi pula, matahari sudah semakin tenggelam di barat bersamaan dengan hadirnya awan gelap, dengan terbata aku berkata, “a-aku harus pulang.”

Begitu aku beranjak satu langkah menjauhi Sasuke, pergelanganku ditariknya mundur, kembali ke arahnya. Kakiku dipaksa berhenti, tubuhku bergeming, seolah sedang melakukan hipnotis, Sasuke menatap mataku tajam, menghetikan segala aktivitas kecuali menajamkan telinga untuk mendengarkan suaranya.

“Kalah itu menyakitkan. Apalagi dengan orang yang _seharusnya_ lebih lemah darimu,” kata Sasuke, “aku juga kalah dan kesal.”

“Bohong,” ujarku refleks. Apa dia berusaha menghiburku dengan berkata begitu, jelas-jelas Uchiha ini sudah dinyatakan menang oleh guru Iruka!

Sasuke mengangguk mantap, “Ya, aku kalah dari Naruto.”

Semakin bingung aku dibuatnya. Kalah dari Naruto itu maksudnya karena dia menang dengan cara pecundang seperti tadi siang atau apa, Sasuke…

“Aku juga kalah dari kakakku… dan inilah yang membuatku tidak diakui oleh Ayah.”

“Apa maksudnya…?”

“Hinata…” jemari Sasuke beranjak naik dari pergelangan tanganku dan menyelipkan jemarinya bertautan dengan milikku. Matanya terlihat sendu namun tetap hangat. Maniknya yang berwarna hitam legam khas Uchiha terikat dalam pupil mataku seraya berbisik untuk tetap tenang dalam genggamannya dan menerima semua perkatannya dengan balasan yang serupa. Aku dibuat terbuai olehnya, “aku tahu, kau tidak terima hasil pertarungan tadi, kau bosan disebut payah dan terus dibandingkan dengan saudaramu sendiri. Tapi, kumohon…

“Jangan menangis dan jangan menyerah. Aku tahu kau kuat. Lebih kuat daripada gadis itu,” genggaman Sasuke semakin menguat; agresif dan menuntut, “kau harus kalah terlebih dahulu untuk menang!”

Kalimat yang penuh ketegasan dan menghantarkan kesungguhan didalamnya, rasanya penilaianku terhadap Sasuke berubah sejak sekarang. Dia seperti bara api, yang menghangatkan sesuatu dengan caranya sendiri. Bukan dengan perbuatan seperti yang selalu kuamati dari Naruto selama ini, ternyata memang benar, aku membutuhkan sebuah pengakuan dari orang lain bukan sekedar menguatkan diri sendiri.

“Apapun yang terjadi, jangan menyerah. Jika kau lelah, kau bisa menggenggam tanganku dan kita akan berbagai masalah, saling menguatkan untuk tidak menyerah.”

Bara api yang Sasuke tularkan padaku perlahan mulai membakar kulitku hingga memanas. Jantungku ikut berdegup beberapa bpm lebih cepat dari biasanya, padahal biasanya perasaan seperti ini hanya kurasakan saat bersama Naruto saja. Sepertinya, rasa kagumku pada Sasuke lahir dan tumbuh lebih cepat daripada yang kurasa pada Naruto. Atau bahkan bukan sekedar kagum, tapi benar-benar suka padanya. Ya, benar, aku menyukai Sasuke. Dan sekarang, orang yang kusuka ini balas menyukaiku juga, lihatlah jemarinya semakin erat menggenggamku. Hangat…

**[END}**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> Start : 23-06-16 [23.20]
> 
> Finish : 24-06-16 [00.44]
> 
> Jengg jengg! Karya pertama di fandom Naruto hasil prompt #30DaysOTPChallenges [Day 1] yaitu….
> 
> HOLDING HANDS
> 
> Sebenarnya SasuHina bukan OTP dan lebih suka NaruHina, tapi tiba-tiba kepikirannya untuk prompt ini pakai pair SasuHina, yaudahlah cus kerjain aja wkwkwk. Maafkeun jika kontennya masih kurang ngefeels atau mungkin OOC atau apapun, silakan tulis unek-uneknya di kolom komentar, tapi jangan sampai berantem, please atuh lah ini teh da cuma fanfiction :( idk, udahan ah, ngantuk.
> 
> ENJOY! :D


End file.
